


Cuddles

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: CS baby gets a little sick, and earns some Killy Cat cuddles.





	Cuddles

“Shh Liam…“ Emma soothed, gently rocking their crying son in her arms. He’d been unwell for a couple of days but he was going through the worst of it that evening.

“I want Killy Cat!“ Liam sobbed, pressing his face into his mother’s shoulder as he clung to her like a limpet. He always wanted a cuddle from Killian in his cat form when he wasn’t well, it was like a secret cure that always left him in a good mood.

“I know, babe, but your Dad is at work.“ Emma replied with a sigh, hoping that she’d be able to calm Liam down herself before Killian arrived home, “Would a story help?“

“No! Killy Cat!“ Liam demanded with a hiccuping sob, holding onto her even tighter.

 

\---

 

When Killian arrived home from his shift at the station, he could hear Emma’s singing and Liam’s sobs. He’d hoped that the lad would be feeling better by the time he returned, but it looked like that wasn’t the case.

He made his way over to the locked kitchen cupboard and quickly unlocked it, retrieving the all-too-familiar vial of potion and quickly drinking it down. He stretched once he was back on four paws and headed for the stairs, calming Liam being his main priority.

“Daddy’s here now.“ Emma said, relief in her voice as Killian jumped up onto the bed with them. She smiled tiredly at her husband, glad that he was home to take some of the burden from her.

Killian padded across the bed and meowed, gently pawing at Liam’s leg to get his son’s attention.

“Killy Cat!“ Liam exclaimed happily, picking up his kitten father and holding him close. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed, allowing his father’s deep purrs to relax and calm him.


End file.
